


Friendship

by captaingrayson



Series: OUAT Fun Stuff [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaingrayson/pseuds/captaingrayson
Summary: Jefferson and Izzy make plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this are inspired by OUAT characters but their names and style are the same. Their personalities are slightly the same but don't get mad when they do anything uncharacteristically out of place, this was intentional.

_ “Hey” _

_ “Sup” _

_ “What are u doing later today?” _

_ “Nothing” _

_ “Wanna hang later then” _

_ “No” _

_ “ow” _

_ “What do you mean ‘ow’” _

_ “Why don’t you want to hang” _

_ “Because I have plans” _

_ “You said you were doing nothing” _

_ “Yes, I have plans. I’m doing nothing. Therefore I have plans, I plan to do nothing.” _

_ “What the fuck kind of logic is that?” _

_ “Jefferson fuck off” _

_ “You first, all I wanted to know was whether or not you wanted to go be a delinquent because we all know you’re undateable. You know what fuck you and your plans.” _

_ “This is why we can’t have nice things” _

_ “Fuck you” _

_ “Villain, I have done thy mother.” _

Pause

_ “Jefferson?”` _

He doesn’t respond.

_ “I’ll get you the giant dinosaur and a box chocolates” _

_ “I’ll see you after school.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I don't have to say this but just in case, "Villain, I have done thy mother." is from Shakespeare's Titus Andronicus and I love it! =^w^=


End file.
